Capacitive touch-sensing technology is especially suitable for multi-touch tracking and for use over a display. State-of-the-art capacitive touch screens reliably track touch from one or more fingers of a user, or from a stylus held in the user's hand. In contrast to a passive stylus, which mimics the capacitive coupling of a finger on the touch screen, an active stylus uses active charge-sensing and charge-injection logic to reduce the latency of touch-point tracking, and to enable more precise positioning of the touch point.